Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song Love Story
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the sequel to "After Losing My Job At Monsarno".
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

The sequel to After Losing My Job At Monsarno

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Note #1: I've been meaning to write a sequel to After Losing My Job At Monsarno.

Note #2: This story is in my OC, Rebecca Simpson's point of view.

Note #3: I remembered Homer's brother's name, it was Herbert, so now my character's father will be shown in this story.

Note #4: I'll also have 3 more OCs in this story, they'll be my character's mother, younger brother, and younger sister. Her mother's name is Lindsay, her brother's name is Kevin, and her sister's name is Tiffany.

Disclaimer: This time, I only own the story itself and my characters, Rebecca Simpson, Lindsay Simpson, Kevin Simpson, and Tiffany Simpson, the other characters belong to all the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: Mother and father forbid me from seeing Robert

I look at my watch, see that it says '9:45 PM', I look at Robert and say, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, I got school tommorrow, and if I get in trouble at school, there's no telling what my parents will do." He stands up, walks over to me, grabs my left hand, and says before kissing me, "Alright, my dear." I kiss him back. Bart says, "Oh geez, she's right!" He runs off, I pull away from Robert, smile and say before heading off, "I'll see ya once I get out of school, alright, my love?" He nods and says, "You're in high school, right?" I turn around, nod, and he says, "So you'll get out at 2:15, right?" I nod again, and he says, "I'll send you a text then and tell you where to meet me, okay?" I nod and say while turning around and heading off, "Alright, my love."

After a couple of minutes, I enter my house and say, "I'm home." My mom and dad walk over and say while folding their arms, "What took you so long?" I smile nervously, rub the back of my neck with my left hand, laugh a little, and say, "I met someone while studying for my test in English class tommorrow. We then hung out for a while." They say, "Who did you meet? Please don't say it was another kid from school.." I say, "No, no, this guy is super nice and handsome, he doesn't go to my school. His name is Robert Underdunk Terwilliger Jr., you might have known him as Sideshow Bob." They both gasp and say angrily, "Young lady, aren't you aware of how many times that guy's tried to kill your cousin, Bart?!" I say, "You guys, he's not like that anymore. He's nice and caring, and...and I love him." They grab me by the collar, drag me over to one of the dining room, and say before releasing my collar, "Rebecca, we forbid you from seeing Sideshow Bob!" I say while my eyes water up, "You never understood me!" I stand up, push them aside, go up the stairs, over to my bedroom door, open it, enter my room, slam the door shut, go over to my bed, lay on my bed, and begin crying into my pillow.

End of chapter 1: Mother and father forbid from seeing Robert

Next:

Chapter 2: I tell Robert that from now on we'll have to date in secret


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Chapter 2: I tell Robert that from now on we'll have to date in secret

The next morning, I wake up (before my parents), head downstairs, go into the kitchen, make myself a glass of milk, grab a muffin, and head out the door. I begin heading towards Robert's house, on the way I drink the milk and eat the muffin. Once I reach his house, I knock on the door, after a minute or two, Robert opens the door, yawns, sees me and says, "Rebecca? What are you doing here at this time?" I grab his left arm, pull him outside, sigh, and say, "I told my parents about our relationship.." He smiles and says, "And what did they say?" I sigh again and say, "They forbidded me from seeing you.. But I'm not giving up on us!" He says, "So we'll have to date in secret.." I smile, wrap my left arm around his back, and say, "Yep. Our relationship reminds me of the song by Taylor Swift, 'Love Story'." He smiles and says, "Ah, I know that song, and I must agree one hundred percent." I kiss him, he kisses me back. I pull away and say before turning around and begin heading for Springfield High, "I'll see ya once I get out of school, my love."

After a couple of minutes, I arrive outside of Springfield High, I look at my watch and see that it's only 5:30, so I go and sit on the first step leading up to the door, pull out the book that we're having a test on in English today, I begin rereading it. While I'm doing so, I begin to daydream about me and Robert getting married, I blush, then shake my head, and say, "Focus! You don't wanna fail this test!" Thirty minutes later, the principal walks up, and says to me while pulling out the keys to unlock the school, "Here early studying are we?" I stand up, walk to the side, and say, "Yes, sir." He unlocks the doors and grabs my left arm, and says, "Come with me, Rebecca." I gulp and say, "Al-alright." He then takes me to his office, once we enter his office, I see diplomas of all sorts all over the walls, I then say, "Wow, what's with all the diplomas, sir?" He says, "You don't call me, 'Sir', just call me, Ryan. Anyways, I was just like you, I came to school early just to study everyday, it worked out well in terms of work, but with all that studying and all of my good grades, I never made any friends. I know you want to earn lots of diplomas like me, but you've still got a chance to make friends in school, I never did." I sigh and say, "But you don't understand, I, don't want to earn lots of diplomas, I want to make friends, it's my folks who want me to do my best in school."

End of chapter 2: I tell Robert that from now on we'll have to date in secret

Next:

Chapter 3: The first time I fail a test


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Chapter 3: The first time I fail a test

Two hours and five minutes later, I'm in my English class taking my test, when I start to daydream about me and Robert on our honeymoon. I quickly shake my head and go back to my test, thirteen minutes later, everyone else is through with their tests, while I'm still working on mine. When the clock on the wall says 8:20, my teacher, Ms. Nicole walks over to my desk and takes my test and says, "Time's up, Rebecca." I gulp as she takes my test over to her desk, while she's grading it, my mind wanders back into my Robert and me fantasies, this time, me and him are in France, I blush as I start to think about him kissing me in front of the Eiffel Tower, suddenly Ms. Nicole calls me over to her desk, I gulp, stand up, go over to her desk, and say, "Yes, Ms. Nicole?" She hands me my test back and says, "Your folks aren't going to be happy about this, young lady." I look at my test see that I got an 'F', I gasp and say to myself, "Oh no! Mom and Dad are gonna ground me for the rest of my life when they find out!" After eight more minutes, the bell rings.

Once it's 2:15, I exit the school, sigh and say, "Well at least, I've got Robert." My cell-phone vibrates in my left pant pocket, I pull it out, and see that Robert texted me, he says for me to meet him at Luigi's. I smile, put my phone back in my pocket and begin heading to Luigi's. After about fifteen minutes, I arrive and see Robert standing in front of the entrance, I quickly walk over to him, smile and say, "Hey there, my love, how are you?" He smiles, grabs my left hand with his right hand, and says, "I'm good, my dear, how are you?" My smile slowly disappears, I then sigh, and say, "I've been better." He puts his left hand on top of my right shoulder and says, "What's wrong?" I say while my eyes begin to water up, "I failed my test in English.. I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life when my parents find out.." He says, "Maybe they don't have to find out." I say as a tear rolls down my left cheek, "What do you mean?" He says while wiping the tear away, "They'll never know if you don't tell them." I say, "That won't work, they'll keep bugging me until I tell them the truth." He says, "Well how about this, you spend the night at mine and Francesca's place?" I say, "Well..." He says, "Your parents will never know." I say, "But when I get home from school tommorrow, they'll ask me where I was the night before." He says, "How about this, we run away to another state?" I say, "That could work."

End of chapter 3: The first time fail a test

Next:

Chapter 4: Robert and I begin our journey to a new life in another state


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Chapter 4: Robert and I start our journey to our new life in another state

Once we're agreed, Robert says to me, "How should we get there? Plane, train, car.." I say, "Whichever is fine with me. All that matters to me is that we both get there safely." He says, "Which will your parents not notice us at, the train station or the airport?" I think for fifteen seconds, then say, "The airport, because they often go to the train station." He smiles and says, "So plane it is. Now what state should we go to? I think that somewhere like Arizona or Nevada would be good, because those states are far enough away from the state we're in now." I nod and say, "I agree completely, my love." We then head for the Springfield Airport, and after about thirty minutes we arrive at the airport. Before we enter, Robert looks at me and says, "I've got to leave all of my weapons here." I nod and say, "I understand, my love." He then takes out a knife and puts it in an package that's addressed to Francesca's house, he then closes the package, and puts tape over the seal. I say, "Do you need to take that to the post office, because if so, I can wait inside." He says, "Yes, I must deliver this package to the post office in order for them to send it to Francesca." I nod and enter the airport. After about thirty-five more minutes, Robert enters the airport, walks over to me, and says, "Alright, let's start our journey, my beloved." I nod, we then go through the airport security.

After another twenty to thirty minutes, we're on the plane. I pull out my MP3 player and begin listening to "Tik Tok" by Kesha, I then look out the window, while thinking, "When my parents find out about this, they'll be so mad.. Hopefully they won't call someone like the government and ask them to have every police officer look out for us." Robert takes my left hand in his right hand, I smile, pull my ear-buds out, look at him, and he says with a smile, "Don't worry, my beloved, we'll be able to stay low for a good while." My smile quickly disappears and I say, "But wait, doesn't every state know you're a homocidal maniac?" He then realizes that I'm right and says, "How could I have forgot a major fact like that..?" I say, "Perhaps if we don't go into public or let anyone see you, we'll be fine." He says, "That's brilliant. Good work, my dear." I smile and say, "Thanks, I've always been good at figuring things out. That's why I've got an A+ in Math and Economics." He smiles and kisses me, I kiss him back. He then pulls away and says, "It'll be at least a day or so before we get to Arizona. With Las Vegas being in Nevada, that makes it impossible to lay low." I nod and say, "That was smart, my love."

End of chapter 4: Robert and I start our journey to our new life in another state

Next:

Chapter 5: We reach Arizona and soon begin our new life there


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Chapter 5: We reach Arizona and soon begin our new life there

The next morning, I open my eyes, look around, then remember that me and Bob are heading for Arizona. Bob then wakes up, take my left hand in his right hand, I smile as he says, "We'll be in Arizona before you know it, my beloved." I kiss his right cheek and say, "I'm glad that it'll be just the two of us, my parents always gave me what I wanted... That is until they learned that I loved you, my love.. My brother and sister would have made fun of my love for you.." He says while putting his pointer finger on his right hand in front of my mouth silencing me, "Shh, my dear, just forget about all that and just think about the future." I smile and lay my head on his left shoulder, he smiles and says while running his fingers on his left hand through my hair, "I will always love you, my beloved, Rebecca." I close my eyes and fall back asleep.

The next morning, the plane arrives at the airport in Arizona, once me and Bob exit the airport, I say, "So where are we going to stay? An apartment?" He shrugs and says, "I'm not sure.. I guess an apartment would be fine." I smile, take his right hand in my left hand, point to an apartment right next to the airport, and say, "Well there's one right there." He smiles and says, "I know our lives here will be wonderful, my life has been much better ever since I met you, Rebecca." I kiss his left cheek and say, "Aww, that's so sweet, my love." We then head over to the apartment, once there we realize that it's been abandoned for a few months, Robert says, "Well at least no one else is here." I nod and say, "Yeah, this'll make it even harder for my parents to find me, they'll obvious put something on the internet for people to keep an eye out for me."

End of chapter 5: We reach Arizona and soon start our new life there

Next:

Chapter 6: That evening


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Chapter 6: That evening

Later that evening, we're in our room, and me and Robert are laying on the bed. Robert says to me, while wrapping his left arm around my neck, "I love you, my beloved Rebecca." I smile, wrap my right arm around his neck, and say, "I love you too, my one and only love." Robert kisses me, and I kiss him back, I feel as he licks my lower lip, I blush and open my mouth allowing his tongue in. I stick my tongue in his mouth, we then begin rolling each other's tongues over one and other, we then depart, and I say with a smile, "You're an incredible kisser, my truest love." He smiles and says, "Same to you, my dear." I stand up and say, "I'm gonna watch some TV, you can join me, if you'd like." He stands up and says, "I'd be happy to, my dear, Rebecca."

End of chapter 6: That evening

Next:

Chapter 7: I'm not surprised by the newest news report

(I couldn't think of much to put in this chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Chapter 7: I'm not surprised by the newest news report

The next morning, I'm sitting on the couch watching the news, when I see a news report that doesn't one bit surprise me. The anchorman says that a man and a woman from Springfield named Herbert and Lindsay have sent the police from all over the country to find their missing daughter, Rebecca. I sigh and say, "This took 'em a little longer than I thought.." A few minutes later, I'm out looking for disguises for me and Robert, when a police officer sees me, handcuffs me and says, "Come with me, young lady." He takes me to the nearest police station.

After a few minutes, Robert enters and says, "Let her go, officer, she-" The officer cuts him off by saying while handcuffing him, "Well if it isn't the master criminal from Springfield, Sideshow Bob." He exclaims, "Hey! I've changed! I'm no longer that criminal!" The officer says sarcastically, "Yeah right." Two days later, my parents arrive, walk over to me and say, "You're so grounded, young lady!" I sigh and say, "I knew it.." I look at the officer and say, "Can I at least tell my beloved, Robert, goodbye?" My parents say in unison, "So you ran away with Sideshow Bob.." I say while tears roll down my cheeks, "Just so I could be with him! Since you won't let me date him!" The officer says to me, "Yes, come with me."

End of chapter 7: I'm not surprised by the newest news report

Next:

Chapter 8: Robert gets let out of prison just for me


	8. Chapter 8

A Simpsons story

A Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story

Our Relationship Is Just Like The Taylor Swift Song "Love Story"

Chapter 8: Robert gets let out of prison just for me

After a few minutes, me and the officer are standing in front of Robert's cell. He walks over to me, takes my left hand in his right hand, and says with a smile, "No matter what happens to me, my beloved, I want you to be strong, I'll always be with you." I smile and say as tears roll down my cheeks, "I'll miss you so much, my love." He wipes the tears away with his left hand and says, "I'll miss you too, my dear." I look into his eyes and say, "If only I could get the police to see that you've really changed, my sweet." While me and Robert were talking, the officer was talking to my parents, after I said, "My sweet." he looks at Robert and says, "You're free to go, Robert." I look at the officer and say, "Why?" The officer says, "Your parents said that they believe you, so I'm letting Bob out." I look at my parents and say, "You're alright with me and Robert being together." They nod and say, "Yes, you've shown us that we were wrong to try and keep you and Bob apart." I hug them and say, "Thank you so much!"

Three days later, me and Robert are in the park sitting on the same bench where we met, I look at him and say, "I'm so glad my mom and dad are letting me date you now, my love." He smiles and says, "Yeah, we're meant for each other, my dear." I smile and say while wrapping my arms around his neck, "I love you, Robert." He smiles and says while wrapping his arms around my neck, "I love you too, Rebecca." I kiss him and he kisses back.

The end


End file.
